The life of Aj the Human
by Aj the human
Summary: Jules and Aleena have twin babies but one of them is different than other people. One night, someone come in and took one of them! But he found this baby got too much powers so he took a baby to prowers house. 11 years later, a child have a great life with her family but soon her family killed by a robot! So a child went to find her real family, best friend and young brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The birth of Aj the human and Sonic the hedgehog

**Hi I am back with a new story! I thought it will good idea if I put my OC story! So if you all like it, I will countine. If you all don't like it, I would understand about it. Ok let's read my OC story, won't we?**

**At hopsital, 2:45am on 25th July 4005(It not real lol)**

There are some cired from 20 hopsital room. In 20 hopsital, a purple female hedgehog in her bed, give brith her baby and she was next to her husband.

He said to his wife,"Come on, Aleena! You can do it!"

Aleena was looking at her husband and said,"Don't worry about this, Jules! AAAHHHH!"

She gave birth of her son and was so happy! She did it!

Aleena said,"Oh, a boy."

A boy baby was full of blue fur and his eye were green like Jules.

Jules said,"What should we name him?"

Aleena thought about it and said,"How about Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?"

Jules said,"It sound a great name!"

But a doctor said,"We are not finish this work! Come on, Aleena! Give one more push!"

Aleena said,"What? Why?"

A doctor said,"Because you have one more baby! Give one push!"

Aleena gave finally push and doctors and nuses were shocking at her other baby.

A nuses said,"But your other baby look weird! She look different from other people!"

Jules asked,"What is wrong with her?"

A docor said,"We don't know why or how did she born with this!"

Aleena said,"Let's us see our daughter now because we want know what was she look like!"

A doctor said,"Ok, Aleena but please don't be shock about this baby."

He nodded at other doctor and they bringing a baby to Aleena. Jules was so shocked but Aleena were looking at her daughter and said,"Oh."

Her daughter was full of white and her eyes were brown, her hair were black.

Then a doctor gave a baby to Aleena and Jules said,"I can't beileve it! What should we name her?"

Aleena said,"I don't know."

Suddenly, the door was opened fully! Everyone looking at person and shocking at they never see this person in long time! A person was a fat man.

Jules said,"Dr Ivo Robotnik!"

Dr Ivo Robonik said,"Hello, Jules. I been heard about your wife gave her baby birth! Hohoho."

Aleena said,"Please do not hurt our babies!"

He hear what was she said about her baby and thought,"_They don't got one baby. They got two baby. I will take one of their babies. Hehehe." _

Dr Ivo Robotnik said,"Oh really? That was so great news! Now can I see your babies?"

But Jules said,"No. You can't see my babies!"

He said,"Well,if you said no to me, I understand about it."

Jules shocked his head and said,"Right, don't forget I am king and my wife is queen. Our babies will be the future king or queen!"

Dr Ivo Robotnik shocked at what was Jules said!

He thought,"_Future queen? He got a daughter!" _

Aleena said,"Why not go and leave us alone?"

Dr Ivo Robotnik said,"Ok, Aleena. I am going back to my base right now."

And he left, Jules said,"So who have an idea of name we should give our daughter?"

Nobody say a word to him and Jules said,"Ok we will find out what should we give her name tomorrow."

Next morning, they went to home. Their house was a castle. A tall light purple castle. They are in livingroom and putting their babies in a white crib.

Aleena said,"Look at them. They were sleeping in peace." Jules sighed.

Aleena said,"What is wrong?"

Jules looking at Aleena and said," What if Dr Ivo Robotnik took one of our babies? How are we know which one of them got power? How come our daughter not have any same as us?"

Aleena sighed,"You are right, Jules." As they talked about what will happen, someone knocked on door. Jules went to door and said," Who it will be?"

He opened door to see grey/blue hedgehog and said,"Hi, Jules! I been heard your baby come home today! Can I see him or her?"

Jules smile at his friend and said,"Yeah, Chuck. Come in please."

Chuck went in to livingroom and said,"Hi, sis!" Aleena stopping looking at her babies, around to see Chuck. She walked to Chuck and hugged him, said,"Hi Chuck! I am so happy that you come visit us!"

Chuck said,"Hey can I see my nephew or niece?"

Jules come in and said,"Um,Chuck? There are something we need to tell you."

Chuck said,"Ok."

Aleena said,"We don't have a baby."

Chuck's smile was faced and said,"What happened to your baby?"

Jules said,"Nothing happened to our babies!"

Chuck said,"WHAT? YOU GOT TWIN!"

Aleena said,"Yeah but one of them don't same as us. She were so different from us. The doctor and nuses don't know how or why did it happened to her."

Chuck walked to crib and looked at babies.

He said,"That was my nephew and that was my niece."

Jules said,"Yeah, meet Sonic the hedgehog!"

Chuck smile at Sonic and said,"Sonic. That was so great name. What about her?"

He looked at his niece as shocked. Aleena said,"We don't know which names are best for her." Chuck said,"Oh. Ok see you all tomorrow." They said,"See you tomorrow, Chuck." Chuck went to home.

At nighttime, Jules and Aleena was already in their bed and their babies are in another room.

Suddenly, Dr Ivo Robotnik broken in and went to where their babies room. He went in babies room and looked at them.

He said,"Ah, here are they. Huh?"

He looked at a white baby and said,"That baby are human like me. But what is that baby called?"

He looked at word on crib and it said,"Sonic" He looked at Sonic and back at a white baby.

Dr Ivo Robotnik said,"She got no name. Hmmm...Well, I am take her to my base." He took a white baby and left castle.

**Oooh, what will be happen to a white baby? What will Dr Ivo Robotnik do with her? Find out next time! Please be nice to say me about my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Prower family and Aj the human

Next morning, Aleena was the first person woke up and got out of Aleena's and Jules's bed. She went to her babies room to see them but when she went in, she saw the door was fully opened and shocked as she ran to the white crib to see only baby is Sonic. Aleena was so shocked and alert the castle.

Jules woke up and heard alarm, said to himself,"What was going on?"

Then he got of his bed and ran to find his wife until he found her in their babies room.

Jules asked her,"Are you okay? What was wrong?"

Aleena was looked at him with her eyes...full of water? He was so shocked and said,"Aleena? What happened?"

Aleena stand up and ran to him, hugged Jules and said,"One of our babies were missing from the crib! Only Sonic were in his crib and alone without his twin sister!"

Jules was shock and angry, said,"Dr Ivo Robotnik. He must took her, our daughter away from us!"

Aleena stopped hugged him and looked at him, said,"Are you sure?"

Jules walked to the door that was fully opened to outside and yelled at the blue sky,"I HATE YOU DR IVO ROBOTNIK!"

**At Dr Ivo Robotnik's base(Like in Sonic the hedgehog, TV show with Sally and other)**

Dr Ivo Robotnik put a white baby in the table and said to his nephew, Snively,"Well, Snively. Can you check that baby? If she got some powers, please tell me okay?"

Snively said,"Yes, sir!"

As he left the room with a baby, Dr Ivo Robotnik said to himself,"Jules, you would going be loser the great war. I would that baby got some power."

Finally, Snively come back with a baby but his face were...shock? Dr Ivo Robotnik notice it and asked,"Are you okay, Snively?"

Snively just nodded and said,"Yeah but that baby got too much power!"

Dr Ivo Robotnik shocked at what was he said!

He asked him,"How much did she got power? What are these power?"

Snively said,"I don't know! I think we should give her back to her family!"

But Dr Ivo Robotnik said,"No. I think we would give a family that baby! I thought that will be Prower family."

Snively asked him,"Are you sure about that plan?"

He looked at Snively and said,"Yeah. I hope she are not too dangerour to anyone."

**9:30pm**

Dr Ivo Robotnik arrived at Prower house and put a baby in a white blanket with a note at yellow door, then he knocked the door. After he ran away, the door opened, there is a young fox about 10 years old and found a baby so a fox pick baby up.

A fox walked to living room to found two older fox and said,"Mother...I found a baby outside our door."

She looked at her child hold a baby in a white blanket with a note and walked to a child, took a note. A other older fox walked to her and a child, said,"What was that, son?"

A 10 years old boy looked at other older fox and said,"Father, I found that baby outside our door."

His father looked at a baby then at his son and said,"Okay, Ben. Rosemary, are you okay?"

Rosemary stopped looked at a note and around looked at Ben.

She said,"Where did that baby come from? Am I right, that baby was outside our door?"

Ben just nodded and looked at a baby. Rosemary said,"Oh, Amadeus! Someone must not want that baby! Read this note."

Amadeus took a note and read, said,"Hi, Powers. I know that must be shock for you all but please look after her until she is older enough to look for her real family. She is human. She got no name because her family can't think any name would be best for her. But tell truth, her family is hedgehog but I can't tell you who are them."

Ben was so shocked and looked at baby.

Rosemary said,"Why don't they tell who are her family? And I got a great name."

Amadeus said,"I don't know and what is it?"

Ben said,"Yeah, what is it? Please tell me it will be Aj!"

Rosemary said,"Yeah. That."

Ben said,"Oh really? Aj will be her name? Oh thank, mother! I love you!"

He gave Aj to his father and ran to her so he gave her a hug.

Amadeus said,"That was a great name for her."

Rosemary just smile and said,"We will look after Aj for her real family."

Amadeus looked at Aj and said,"Aj. Aj the human but we will call you Aj Prower."

Aj just smile at her new father, Amadeus.

**There! That was how Aj got a family that Tails would come in his family in a few year but it will be 7 years later. As I notice some of you don't put some review. Please tell me if you all don't like it. Should I countine or stop? See you all in next chapter! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

7 years later and some past.

**Thank you for a review! Now this is 7 years later but I thought it will be good idea if I put some past about how did Aj found her own power! She got 5 powers! So you want to know how did she feel when her young brother, Miles arrived in her family? Ok, let's read the story!**

7 years later

Aj, sever years old, was in waiting room in hospital with her older brother, Ben, severteen years old. Her mother, Rosemary and father, Amadeus was in 50 hospital room, waiting for a baby ready to arrive. Aj was the first speaking.

She asked to Ben,"How long did they took?"

Ben was sitting next to her, said,"I don't know. We been here for nearly 4 hours!"

Aj said,"Wow... That was very long time! I think what was a baby look like. You?"

Ben was about to say something, a nuse arrived and said,"You both ready to see your new brother?"

They heard a word:_ Brother._

Aj said,"Really?"

Ben said,"Thank and yeah, we were ready for anything!"

A nuse said,"Good because your mother and father want you both." They went to other room with a nuse.

In 50 hospital room, Rosemary was in bed, hold a orange fox with twin tails baby and Amadeus sitting next to her, happy. Aj and Ben come in and walked to their mother and father, new brother.

Ben said,"Hi, mother and father. So that was our new brother?"

Rosemary said,"Yeah, meet Miles Prower, your brother." Aj feel very happy about this news!

Next day, they arrived home and Aj went to her best friend, Rosy Rose...Only best friend. Why? Well, look at her past and see what happened to her.

Fashback

_3 years ago before Miles._

_Aj, four years old, was outside to meet other kids. _

_She said to some kids,"Hi, my name is Aj Prower. Can we be friend? Please?" _

_One of kids, red wolf said,"What? We can be friend,frake? Ha! No thank, frake." _

_Aj was so shocked at what was he said and cried. _

_Another kid, green cat said,"Oh,poor kid,frake!" _

_Inside house, Ben,fourteen years old was reading his book until he heard some cried from his little sister. He went to outside to see Aj was cried while other kids bullying her and he feeling very angry. Ben walked to where Aj and other kids was. _

_Ben said,"What going on? And why did my little sister cry?" _

_Red wolf said,"Oh that was your sister? Ha! We thought that frake don't have anyone to play with!" _

_Ben was so shocked at what was he said and yelling at him,"WHY DID YOU CALLED HER FRAKE?" _

_He was so scared of him and ran away. So did other kid ran away, Ben said to Aj,"Don't worry about this. I will be always here for you, Aj. You are my sister, not matter what was other people think of you." _

_Aj smile at her older brother. They went to home._

End of fashback

When Aj arrived Rosy's house, she found Mrs Rose cleaning some leafs. Aj smile and said,"Hi, Mrs Rose. Do Rosy in?"

Mrs Rose stopped what she doing there and looking at Aj, said,"Hi, Aj. Yeah, she are in her bedroom. You can go in her bedroom if want to. You are always welcome. And I am sure it will be lovely day visit the park."

Aj was so happy and said,"Thank and good idea!"

So she went to Rosy's bedroom and knocked on her door, waiting for Rosy come. Her door was opened by Rosy, four years old, Aj went in her bedroom. Rosy's bedroom was full of pink and lots of poster of Hello Kitty.

Aj said,"Hi, Rosy! How was the day?"

Rosy smile and said,"Yeah, it was so great and any news about new baby?"

Aj said,"Oh, yeah! My new brother, his name is Miles Prower! He has twin tails! And your mother said we can go to the park."

Rosy said,"Great idea! Let's go to the park!" They ran to outside and they asked Mrs Rose if they can go to the park.

She said,"Yeah, you both can go but be careful."

Aj said,"We will! Thank!" They walked to the park and played on seesaw.

When they done playing, they begin to talk about something when a group of some kids arrived. When they saw Rosy and Aj was talking about something, one of kids walked to them. It was a green hedgehog with 2 scars on his chest, a sunglasses on his head. He wear a black jacket, about 8 years old.

He said to Rosy,"Hey, girl! Why are you talk to that frake? You shouldn't talk to that frake! Because that frake is too dangerour for everyone!"

Rosy said,"Never called my best friend frake! And she is not dangerour! Her name is Aj Prower!"

He was laughted at her and said,"Oh, come on! My name is Scourge the hedgehog and what are your name, babe?" Rosy was so angry when Scourge called her babe!

She said,"My name is Rosy Rose! And don't call me babe! Okay?"

Aj smile when she said that.

Scourge said to Aj,"What with that smile, frake? I will race you to pove you can ran faster than me!"

Rosy said,"Hey! Aj did nothing wrong here!"

He said,"Oh, really? So I want to know if that frake can ran faster than me. If she did it, maybe she will be the faster live thing on Mobius..."

Aj though about this very carefully and said,"Ok, I will do it."

Rosy was shocked at what was her best friend said and told,"NO! You can't do it!"

Aj looked at her and said,"Want everyone called me a frake?"

Rosy shock her head and said,"No." Aj nodded at Scourge who was ready to run against Aj.

Aj and Scourge were waiting at start to begin. A kid walked to them and it was white cat.

She said,"Ok! Now here are start to finish at lake. Other kids already there, waiting for you both and there yellow dog will see who win the race. There are no rules about this race. You both got it?"

They nodded at her and she said,"Good! Ready?" They were setting ready. "One..." They was looked at each other and back to white cat. "Two..." They were ready..."GO!" They ran off!

But Aj ran bit fast, other kids laughted at her that make Rosy feel angry.

Suddenly, Aj begin to faster and pass Scourge.

Scourge said,"WHAT? HOW DID SHE DO IT? GRRRR!"

He ran faster as Aj and when they arrived at lake.

Scourge said,"Who won the race?"

A yellow dog said,"Tie."

Scourge said,"What? Ha! I won the race! Aj can't beat me in this race!"

Then other kids said,"TIE! You arrived here same time as Aj!"

Aj said,"Really? If it is tie, how did fast I ran?"

They said,"The speed of supersonic!"

Rosy said,"That was so cool race! Let's go home and tell your family about it!"

Aj said,"Yeah, good idea. Let's go."

But before they left, Scourge said to Aj,"Um...Aj? It been fun race and well done! And I am sorry for called you a frake. We can be friend, can't we?"

Aj smile and nodded, said,"Yeah. Same thing to you, too!" They went to home.

In diner room where they eat their food, Aj told her family about the park and meet Scourge the hedgehog, the race when she discover her new and first power! Ben, eighteen years old, said,"Oh, really? And that Scourge did said he was sorry to you for called you frake? That was so cool!" Rosemary said,"That great! Now you got some more new friends."

Amadeus said,"That was nice of that kid, Scourge!"

Aj said,"Yeah. My life will be great in the future! Now I am finish my tea." They finished their tea.

At 8:30pm, Rosemary said to Aj,"Ah! Oh, Aj. Time for bed!"

Aj said,"Ok, mother. Good night, everyone!" After everyone said good night to her, she went to her room. Her room was half of yellow and black, her bed was queen bed full of black. She already in her bed when her father come in with her young brother, Miles and put him in the white crib.

He said,"Good night, son and Aj." He went to the the blue door and turned off the light let his young kids sleep.

**There! Now she got her first power! But she will get four more powers! My next chapter will be four years later if you all are okay with this. If you all want see what she will get four power, don't worry about this! Next chapter, I will put some past about how did she got these power! SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Miles: And don't forget put review too!**

**Thank you, Miles! BYE!(Don't worry about Tails real name, Aj will give him a nickname! And Amy Rose too!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Changing Of Life in town And The Mysterious Blue Hedgehog**

**HI! Sorry it took long but I got a idea about this story! And thank to LovesAnimations1998 who help me with title! So that chapter is 4 years later okay? Ready, Miles? **

**Miles: YEAH!**

**Me: OKAY LET'S READ!**

**Rosy: And don't forget review or something horror happen to YOU!**

**4 years after Miles born**

In morning, a 11 years old girl wake up at about 8am, she got out of her a queen size black bed next to yellow single bed. She chose what she will wear today, she wear a black shirt with red coat**(Like Sally)** and blue jean, her shoes were red and white with gold**(Like Sonic's shoes)**.

When she was dressed, her mother shouted her name,"AJ! BREAKFAST ARE READY FOR YOU! EVERYONE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" Aj was ready and went to dinner room to meet her family.

Her father wear a very smart clother because he will go to meeting today. Her mother wear like her father but got different job. Her older brother, Ben, 21 years old wear red shirt and blue jean because he went to collage today. Her small brother, Miles, 4 years old wear nothing, only his shoes. His shoes were half red and white. Her small sister, Lilly, 1 years old wear pink shirt and red jean. **(What? You don't know who is Lilly? Well, let's look at Aj's past.)**

_1 year ago_

_In hospital, Aj, Ben and Miles was waiting for their new brother or sister arrive but nothing. They was waiting for about 5 hours! _

_Miles said,"I am boring right now! When did Mother brith a new baby?" _

_Aj said,"Sorry but we don't know how long they took in there. Right, Ben?" _

_Ben said,"Yeah. Remember the last time we was in hospital about 3 years ago?" _

_Aj said,"Yeah! That was nearly 4 hours for Miles born!" _

_Ben said,"Yeah but now 5 hours!" _

_Miles said,"Yeah..." _

_A nuse arrived and said,"Prower family?" _

_Aj said,"We are here." _

_A nuse said,"Well, your sister are born and ready to meet you all!" _

_Ben said,"Okay, thank." _

_As __a nuse went to different room, they went to same room as 3 years ago. They can see their mother and father and...a yellow fox baby with one tail. _

_Aj said,"Mother...What are her new name?" _

_Mother said,"Lilly. Lilly Prower." _

_Ben said,"That's so great!"_

End of fashback

**(Now you all know Lilly! Back to story!) ** Aj said to everyone,"Good morning!"

They said to her,"Good morning."

Her mother said,"Now eat your breakefast then you can visit your best friend, Rosy's house today."

Aj said,"It's Amy now"

Ben said,"Since when you gave her a nickname?"

Aj said," Can't you remember?"

Ben said,"No."

Aj said," Well, I will tell you a story."

Fashback

_2 years ago_

_Aj was in the park with her best friend, Rosy. _

_But Rosy was so sign and Aj heard her and asked, "What was wrong?" _

_Rosy said,"I am so fed up with my own name. Everyone at our school was bullying me because of my own name and fur." _

_Aj said,"What? Your pink fur?" _

_She nodded as she said,"Yeah. I been told my mother but she said I am nice and my pink fur are great." _

_A__j said,"I think I got an idea. How about Amy?" _

_Rosy looking at her and said,"I love it! That's nickname, right?" _

_Aj just nodded at her and Amy said,"Thank you, Aj!" _

_Aj said,"You're welcome."_

End of fashback

Aj said,"Remember?"

Ben said,"Yeah. I think so."

Her father said,"I gotter go now because I got a meeting in an hour. Bye."

He left house and went to his yellow car to his work.

Her mother said,"Ben, it's time for you go to collage."

Ben said,"Okay. Bye, everyone!"

He left house and went to the yellow bus for collage.

Her mother said,"Now, it's okay if Miles would go with you to visit Amy's house?"

Aj said,"Okay." Miles said,"I've love to but I have somethings to do."

Aj said,"That's okay with me."

When their mother left to other room, Miles said to Aj,"I don't like my real name. Other kids been bullying me because of my twin tails."

Aj said,"Don't worry about bullying, I will give you a nickname like Amy. How about...Tails?"

Miles thought about it and said,"I love it! But are you sure about that nickname will fit on me?"

Aj said,"Oh, yeah!"

After breakfast, Aj was ready to visit her best friend, Amy Rose. She was in street when her brother, Ben, went to home.

Aj asked him,"Why don't you in collage?"

Ben said,"Because they said I can have a day off."

She said,"Oh. Okay, see you later, bro."

He said,"Yeah see you later, sis."

Then a yellow car was in road, Aj asked her father,"Why don't you go to your meeting?"

Amadeus said,"Because they said the meeting is off and no work today so I went home."

Aj said,"Okay, see you later. Bye!"

She ran at her supersonic to Amy's house to meet Miss Rose in front door. **(Amy mother was married but this is 4 years later and she was divoed.) **Aj smiled and shouted at her,"HEY, MISS ROSE!"

Miss Rose stopping what she doing and looking at Aj.

She smile at her when she visit Amy and said to her,"Good morning, Aj. Rosy is ready to go out to wood over there."

Aj can see wood bit far from town that called Wolfoxes Wood and it was so big and much tall trees.

Aj said,"Okay, Miss Rose."

After she said to her, Amy arrived and said,"Hi, Aj! Are you ready to go to Wolfoxes Wood?"

Aj just nodded and said,"Yeah, Amy! Let's go! Bye, Miss Rose."

While Aj and Amy went to Wolfoxes Wood, Miss Rose went back to what was she doing before Aj arrive, a dark shadow arrived Amy's house. A dark shadow was shape like a egg and Miss Rose stopping what was she doing, looked at person. But she just begin shouted at a person, something grapped her arms! She just shocked at what happened and looked at a perosn again.

A person said that was a man,"Hohohoho! Look like a young woman want her husband now. Hohohoho!"

Miss Rose said,"Please don't hurt my Rosy! And her best friend, Aj!"

He said,"Oh. She don't want us to hurt her child and child's best friend. Your child name was Rosy, uh?"

Miss Rose just nodded and he said,"Oh, yeah. Rosy's best friend name was Aj. Hmmm...What did Aj look like?"

Miss Rose said,"I will never tell you, you old man!"

A man shock at what did she say and shouted at her,"NOBODY CALL ME A OLD MAN! E-102!"

E-102 arrived as he shouted it's name. E-102 was red and white body with yellow head, 2 black legs, eyes were green and it's hand were black too but one of it's hand got a gun! It's got it's own logo, that was omega but a man said,"Gamma, please kill this hedgehog now!"

Gamma said,"Yes, sir."

He took Miss Rose inside her house and shoted at her. Miss Rose died. A man and Gamma went inside the house, out of the house and went to another house then more shots.

But Aj and Amy don't hear some shots in their town, they are so busy looking at some bugs in Wolfoxes Wood.

Amy said,"Wow. Did you give your little brother a nickname like me 2 years ago?"

Aj said,"Yeah, he said he love it. Oh! Did you hear this?"

Amy stopping looking at some bugs and heard...nothing.

She said,"I don't hear anything. Aj?"

Aj said,"I did heard it. It's sound like the river nearly us!"

Amy said,"Oh, really?"

Aj just nodded as she said,"Yap! Let's go there, won't we?"

Amy said,"Yeah."

Aj said,"Okay, you should hold my hand. Because we going to fly!"

Amy hold Aj's hand and said,"Okay. Am I right? You are going use one of your five powers that called telekinesis?"

Aj said,"Yap."

They took off into blue sky, they don't know they were follower by someone.

When they arrived by the blue river, Amy thought,_"Wait, someone are follower us here"_ She looking around to see someone but nothing.

Aj just saw her looking for something so she asked,"Are you okay? Do you looking for something?"

Amy said,"Yeah, I am fine and no."

Aj said,"Okay. Oh, remember one day when I discoved my new 4 powers?"

Amy said,"Oh, yeah. It's been fun!"

Fashback

_2 years ago_

_Aj and Amy was in the park, Aj, 9 years old said,"Well, it been 2 years since I discoved my first power, Supersonic speed!" _

_Amy, 6 years old said,"Yeah." _

_Then they hear something in a tree. _

_"Meow" _

_Amy asked,"Oh, that was a cat! A cat is in that tree! We have to save that cat! What should we do?" _

_Aj said,"Maybe I can save a cat while you going get some help right now." _

_Amy just nodded and ran to town as Aj was looking for something that could save a cat from a tree but can't find anything. _

_Aj said,"Oh no! What could I do?" She just sighed._

_Suddenly, something happened to her! _

_Aj said,"What? What is this?!" _

_She got her second power and went to a tree to get a cat. Amy arrived with some help: 5 Friemans and 5 cops. _

_Amy said,"What is going on?" _

_One of 5 cops said,"Look like she found her second power!" _

_A__j already got a black and white cat from a tree and said,"I found my second power! My power can lift anything like that cat! And maybe I can fly!" _

_A girl arrived to found Aj hold a cat and said,"Oh! Thank you for saving my cat, Josh! Is there I can favor back to you?" _

_Aj said,"No, it's fine." _

_Aj gave a cat to a girl and other help left the park._

_3 months later_

_Her older brother, Ben, 19 years old, said,"Hey, Aj. Where is Miles?" _

_Aj answer him,"He is in our bedroom. Why did you want him?" B_

_en said,"I want to see him." _

_A__j said,"Okay but I have something to tell you." _

_Ben said,"Sure, what is it?" _

_She said,"I see you are trying ask a girl out but she said no. What is wrong with me?" B_

_en asked,"Oh, you did see me trying ask a girl out and she said no?" _

_Aj just nodded and he said,"Anyway, I don't know what is wrong with you. I am really sorry." _

_Aj said,"It's okay." _

_B__en went to Aj's bedroom._

_1 week later_

_Aj was in living room with Mother, Father and Miles when Ben ran into living room and went to Aj. _

_She said,"Yes, Ben?" _

_Ben said,"You are so right!" _

_Mother asked,"What are you talking about?" _

_Father asked,"Yeah?" _

_Miles asked,"Is there something wrong, Ben?" _

_Ben said,"Aj told me about me trying ask a girl out and she said no. Aj are so right!" _

_Aj said,"Oh, really?" _

_Ben said,"Yeah and I think you got your power. You can see the future." _

_Miles said,"Oh, really? She can see the future?" _

_Aj said,"I think Ben is right about it. It's cool!"_

_5 months later_

_Aj walked herself in the park and found a black rock. _

_She asked to herself,"What is it? It's look like diamond but I've never heard of a black diamond. Hm." _

_Something happened to her! _

_She was in the park, now in her bedroom, Miles was shocked at Aj arrived in their bedroom and said,"Aj! How did you arrived here without use door?" _

_Aj said,"I don't know! It's something did this with this black diamond." _

_Miles said,"Hm. Maybe it's got some powers inside it! Try it again. I want to see at it." _

_Aj said,"Okay." _

_Then looked at a black diamond and said to it,"Please take me to the living room right now" _

_She was now in living room and her family was shocked at Aj arrived in living room without use door! _

_Ben asked,"How did you get here without use door?" _

_Then Miles arrived in living room and said,"Hey, Aj! I think this black diamond is Chao Emerald! But I've never heard of a black Chao Emerald." _

_Mother said,"Look like you got four powers from now. What do you want call this power, Aj?" _

_Aj said,"Chao Control!"_

_ A black light was flashed and she was gone. _

_Father asked,"Where did she go?" _

_Then a black light flashed again and Aj come back. _

_She said,"Hey, after I said this, I was at Amy's house."_

_ Everyone was laughted._

_1 year later_

_Aj and Ben talked about something. _

_Aj asked,"Ben, who is your crush?" _

_Ben just blushed and said,"Sorry but I can't tell you!" _

_But Aj said,"Your crush is Maira the cat." _

_Ben was shocked and asked,"H-how did you know about my crush?" _

_Aj said,"I don't know! I thought you said her name!" _

_Ben said,"I've never said that. Maybe you can read my mind!" _

_Aj said,"Oh, cool! Look like I found my new power!" _

_B__en said,"So that mean you can read everyone's mind! Can you read mother's mind and father's mind? They are acting wierd last week and today." _

_Aj said,"Okay." _

_She went to dinner room to see her mother and father already there but they can't see Aj there. Aj reading their mind, first was her mother. _

_Her mother's mind said,'When are we tell our kids about this?' _

_Aj don't understand what did she mean. Then reading her father's mind said,'I can't believe we made some love last week! Three kids were good enough for us!' _

_A__j went back in living room and Ben said,"Well?" _

_A__j said,"Mother's mind said,"When are we tell our kids about this?" I don't understand what did she mean. Then father's mind said,"I can't believe we made some love last week! Three kids were good enough for us!" What did he mean by they made some love?" _

_Ben was shocked about this and said,"You will learn about it when you are older. Okay?" _

_Aj just nodded._

End of fashback

Amy and Aj walked to a tree and Amy feeling someone followed them.

Amy asked,"Aj? Did you feel someone follow us to here?"

Aj said,"Hm, maybe. I am going in this tree, wait here for me, okay?"

Amy nodded and said,"Okay. I will look out for someone who follow us to here."

Aj went to up in a tree while Amy was look around if someone was there or not.

9 minutes later

Amy was look around about 4 times to make sure someone was there or not.

Amy said to herself,"Someone is not here. Why did I feel someone followed us here?"

Suddenly, a hand covered Amy's mouth and Amy was tried to shouted her best friend but she can't because a hand was too hard to remove her mouth.

Someone said to her,"Well, look like you were bait for Sonic."

Someone took her away from where was Aj. Amy don't know who Sonic is!

5 minutes later

Aj said,"Hey, Amy! You should come up to see this beautiful view here at top of a tree!"

No answer.

Aj was starting to worry and said,"Amy? Are you okay?"

Again no answer.

Then said to herself,"She must be at home while I am at top of this tree. Well, I must go to her house right now."

Aj picked her black Chao Emerald, lifed it to air and shouted,"CHAO CONTROL!"

A black light was flashed and nothing there.

She arrived at Amy's house by used her Chao Emerald but Amy's house look different. A house was damger and all the window was broke.

Aj said,"What is going on?"

She went inside and shocked at what did she saw!

There was everything damger and some glass broke on the foor! Aj was looking for Miss Rose and shouted her name.

Aj shouted,"Miss Rose! Where are you?"

She kept looking until she found her. Miss Rose was laying next to Amy's room door.

Aj shouted,"MISS ROSE! ARE YOU OKAY?"

But Miss Rose was not okay, a pool of blood around her body.

Aj was so shocked at this and said,"What happened to her? Is Amy okay? Oh, let's hope my family are okay!"

She ran at supersonic speed to her house but when she arrived there, her house was same as Amy's house and she went inside to see if her family are okay.

But she was wrong, her family was laying in living room and said,"Oh, no way. They dead like Miss Rose. What happened here?"

Then she remember.

"Tails! Hope he is okay! And Lily too!"

She looking around her house but found Lily dead in her bed.

She said,"Oh, Lily dead too, I don't find my young brother. Last place I've never look is our bedroom."

Aj went to her bedroom to found her bed was messed, Tails bed was same as her bed and found a note.

Aj reading a note and said,"That was from Tails when that was happened here, he ran away when he found Mother, Father and Ben was killed by a robot and he was scared if a robot see him, he will be killed too. We don't see each other again! Oh, I hope someone will take care him. I think I should look for him and Amy!"

She went to dinner room and found another note. Aj said,"That was from Father before that was happened here while Mother and Ben tried stop this man and a robot. What? He said I should leave this town and seach for my real family that I've never meet them in my life. My real family was hedgehog. Then my name is not Aj Prowers, Aj the human. And do not tell Miles he is not my real brother. He hope I am okay because of my powers. So I will leave this town today! I will take a photo of us. No, two photos, one of us and other of me and Tails. No, three photos, one of us, one of me and Tails and one of me as new baby."

She took three photos with her and before left, she said,"Bye, my family. I will sort this man out for you all and Miss Rose too!"

Aj left her house and looked at town, all the house was damger, lots of people she knew is dead but her friend, Scourge is alive as well, he left town 2 years ago.

**In Wolfoxes Wood**

Aj went to part of wood where are people never go there is little planet.

Aj said,"Ah, little planet. I can't see anything bad that people talked about that place! Wait, I can see something pink over there. I will find out."

She went to pink something but when she arrived there, she saw someone is with pink something so she went to a tree that is with other trees. When she was at top of the tree to see...Amy!

Aj said to herself,"Oh, that was Amy! But who is that...Robot? Whoa! That was the first time I've ever met a robot!"

Suddenly, a blue hedgehog appered from anywhere and hit a robot!

A robot said,"Hello, Sonic."

A blue hedgehog that called Sonic said,"Well, Metal Sonic, let her go now!"

Metal Sonic said,"No, I want to kill you first and then I will let that pink hedgehog go."

Aj was shocked and said to herself,"Why did that robot want to kill that Sonic? That must be that robot killed my family and everyone! I will save him and Amy from that robot!"

But Aj was about do anything, Sonic was starting to fight Metal Sonic!

After the batter, Sonic freed Amy and she hugged him, said,"Thank you for saving me from that scary robot! I'm Rosy Rose but you call me Amy! What is your name?"

Sonic said,"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Do you want a adventure with me?"

Amy said,"Yeah! I've love to! Too bad my mother dead today. That robot told me today."

Sonic was shocked and said,"Don't worry, I will look after you for your mother, okay?"

Amy smile at him. They left little planet.

Aj was got out of tree and said to herself,"Well, that will take very long to find my brother and best friend, my real family."

She just sighed and left little planet.

She shouted to her old town,"GOODBYE! I WILL MISS YOU!"

Then town is empty now.

**Well, there! I am really sorry if I am late. Because of school but you are luckily...I GOT CHRISTMAS! YAY! But I will be back in school for about 3 weeks left. Right, next chapter will be 4 years later! And all your favuorite charactors will be in next chapter! Are you happy that I am back? Okay, see you all next chapter!**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year! Next chapter should be ready before new year or after new year.**

**Sonic: Please review here!**

**Amy: Yeah, see you next chapter!**

**Tails: GOODBYE!**


	5. I am sorry

I am sorry

**I am really sorry but I found my story is no good so I think it's will be better if I will put this story down. I really want to show my story but it's not work out. So Please check out my new story, Who are the kids and why did they said they are from the Future? and The Walking Dead: Sonic world. I hope they will make you happy and want read more. I am sorry about this story are no more. Hope see you in these story soon.**


End file.
